


We could do some good

by Slyst



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kise and Kasamatsu discuss the future.





	We could do some good

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo in love with the fact that Kasamatsu wears compression socks when he plays. Idk why but I needed to write something with them.

Kise sat kneeling on the floor in front of Kasamatsu in his bedroom. They had just finished playing some one-on-one at a court nearby and were both exhausted, but Kise wasn’t going to let that stop him from doing his favourite thing.

He brought his hands up to Kasamatsu’s leg, pressing the tips of his fingers into his right calf through the compression socks, massaging it carefully. He place a kiss on the knee of that leg as he slid his fingers into the hem of the sock, pulling it down a bit.

“You played well today Kise. You’re getting faster.” Kasamatsu was lying back on the bed just in his boxers with his eyes closed.

“I will be a fast as you soon. You should teach me some of your moves.” Kise continued to place soft gentle kisses down Kasamatsu’s right leg as he pulled down the sock.

“I might. It would have been weird if we were still on the same team but you’re captain now. I think you could do them.” His calf shifted and bunched against Kise’s fingers.

Once the sock was off Kise dug his thumbs into the bottom of Kasamatsu’s foot, massaging the flesh there harshly. The shorter boy let out a groan of satisfaction at the feeling as he flexed and stretched his toes.

After placing a kiss to the top of Kasamatsu’s foot Kise began the same routine on his left leg. Kissing his way down the shorter boy’s left leg as he pulled down the tight sock, fingers digging in and massaging as they went. Kise would never get tired of having his former captain all relaxed and pliant under his touch.

“What if we end up on the same team again?” Kise had pulled off the other sock now and was using his thumbs to work into the bottom of his left foot.

Kasamatsu snorted, “Kise, you will be going alot further in basketball than I ever will be. I doubt you’ll have to worry about that.”

Something about that statement didn’t sit right with the blonde. After placing a final kiss on the top of his foot Kise moved to lie lover the shorter boy, knees on either side of his hips.

“Why do you talk like that?” Kise was serious as he gazed into the steel blue of his partner’s eyes.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not going to give up on basketball or anything. I’m just saying it’s not something I’m going to pursue past college you idiot. I have other things I want to do. I’ll probably join a local team or something.” Kasamatsu brought his hand up to cup Kise’s cheek in a rare moment of tenderness.

All at once relief flooded the blonde as he surged forward to kiss the boy below him, who kissed him back with the same enthusiasm.

“Let’s always play basketball together.” Kise whispered as he butted their foreheads together.

“Obviously. Idiot.”


End file.
